The present invention relates to depositing of checks, and is particularly directed to methods of operating an image-based self-service check depositing terminal, such as an image-based check depositing automated teller machine (ATM), to provide enhanced check images and an apparatus therefor.
In a typical check depositing ATM, an ATM customer is allowed to deposit a check (without having to place the check in any deposit envelope) in a publicly accessible, unattended environment. To deposit a check, the ATM customer inserts a user identification card through a user card slot at the ATM, enters the amount of the check being deposited, and inserts the check to be deposited through a check slot of a check acceptor. A check transport mechanism receives the inserted check and transports the check in a forward direction along a check transport path to a number of locations within the ATM to process the check.
If the check is not accepted for deposit, the check transport mechanism transports the check in a reverse direction along the check transport path to return the check to the ATM customer via the check slot. If the check is accepted for deposit, the amount of the check is deposited into the ATM customer's account and the check is transported to a storage bin within the ATM. An endorser printer prints an endorsement onto the check as the check is being transported to and stored in the storage bin. Checks in the storage bin within the ATM are periodically picked up and physically transported via courier to a back office facility of a financial institution for further processing.
The check acceptor typically includes a magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) reader having a MICR read-head which requires the check to be inserted into the check slot in a single face-up, MICR codeline to the right orientation. If the check was to be inserted into the check slot in one of the three other orientations, then the check would usually be returned to the ATM customer so that the ATM customer can re-insert the check into the check slot in the proper orientation. This may lead to customer confusion and dissatisfaction with the ATM check deposit experience.
One possible solution is to install additional MICR read-heads for the other three possible orientations of the check. However, this solution adds both complexity and cost to the check acceptor. The added complexity also reduces overall reliability of the check acceptor. Another possible solution is to apply known optical character recognition (OCR) techniques to optically read the MICR codeline characters contained in lifted check images. This solution requires the MICR codeline to be isolated from all background printing in order to achieve acceptable read rates. However, most checks today have scenic backgrounds which make it rather difficult to isolate the MICR codeline from the background printing. Moreover, handwritten signatures and memo lines which extend into the MICR codeline of the check also make it difficult to achieve acceptable read rates using OCR techniques. It would be desirable to provide methods of operating the check depositing ATM such that the ATM customer can insert a check into the slot in any orientation and such that complexity and cost associated with operating the ATM are relatively low.